LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P6/Transcript
(Adam and Malozen are seen fighting against Insurgents) Insurgent #1: *Gets knocked away* GAH!! Malozen: *Roar* Adam: Nice hit Malo! Malozen: Thank....you... Adam: These guys don't stand a chance! (Malozen takes down a few more attacking Insurgents) Malozen: *Growls* Adam: Hmph! (Adriana joins Adam's side) Adriana: Hey! Adam: Adriana, mind giving these guys a headache? Adriana: I hate to do it, *Pulls out microphone* But I'm on it! Insurgent #3: EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!! (Adriana sings a loud powerful note releasing a sound wave) Insurgent #2: GAAAAAH!!!! Insurgent #5: SO!! FUCKING!! LOUD!!! Adam: Yeah! Alright! Insurgent #1: Grrn, damn bitch couldn't sing for shit!! (Most of the Insurgents collapse from the sound) Insurgent #1: *Growls* (Adriana stops singing) Adriana: Got 'em! Adam: Yes! Adriana: Now the rest of you! Stop fighting now! I gathered you all together and now I am disbanding this group! Insurgent #1: You're not our bloody boss you witch! (Adriana looks over at the armored Insurgent) Insurgent #1: And if you're gonna stick around, then you'll have to lose a few limbs for it! Observe. (The Insurgent activates a wrist-mounted plasma blade) Adam: !! Insurgent #1: I'll mince you and the boy into right good chops! Adam: Oh crap. Adriana: Nothing we can't handle Adam! Just use Malo! Adam: R-Right! (The two go and charge toward the Insurgent. The scene then cuts to Amanda fighting against a few other Insurgents) Amanda: Man, you're relentless! (Amanda punches a few more guys) Amanda: But nothing a skilled fighter like me can't- (Cinder's ally, Mercury Black, then kicks Amanda in the back of the head) Amanda: !! GNN!! (Amanda turns and backs away holding her head) Amanda: The hell?? Mercury: Hmph. Amanda: You another Insurgent or something? Mercury: You wish. I wouldn't waist my time with these losers. Amanda: Well, guessing from the blow to the head, you've got some kind of skill. Mercury: So I've been told. (The Insurgents then back away and go to find the other heroes) Amanda: Well uhhh, one on one? Mercury: Fine by me. Word of warning: I play to win. (Mercury fires gun shot from his feet) AManda: WHOA! *Dodges* (Amanda looks in shock) Amanda: What the fu- You're seriously telling me you've got guns in your shoes?! Mercury: *Shrugs* Amanda: Guess I'll have to get rough myself! (Amanda charges up energy) Amanda: Get ready cause this isn't gonna feel nice! Mercury: Bring it! (Amanda charges toward Mercury before the scene cuts to Burning Sun grabbing Tyrian's tail as it goes to stab him) Burning Sun: Gnn! Tyrian: *Crazed smile* Burning Sun: Anyone ever told you that stabbing isn't a good way to make friends!? Daniel: Keep that freak back Sun! Burning Sun: I'm! Fucking! Trying! (Burning Sun grabs the stinger, piercing his hand a bit as a small bleeding wound opens on Daniel's palm) Daniel: GAH!! Burning Sun: Oops, shit sorry! Daniel: Now if that doesn't hurt to high hell I don't know what does! Good thing he can't poison me through Burning Sun. Oliver: Just keep him at it! I got Cinder and the other bitch! Daniel: You do that! (Oliver runs off) Daniel: Now on to you! Burning Sun: *Growls* Daniel: I'll give you this one chance sir, cease the attack and run off! If you persist to resist, I'll have Sun beat you to a pulp! Burning Sun: And you REALLY don't wanna feel what that feels like! Tyrian: Your words don't scare me little man! And neither does your fiery ghost friend! Burning Sun: Oh then let me demonstrate WHY you should be afraid. (Burning Sun pushes the tail out of his way) Tyrian: ! Burning Sun: Now feel my wrath! (Burning Sun scores a hit on Tyrian's face) Tyrian: GNN!! Daniel: Yeah! Nice hit Sun! Burning Sun: And now I'll show you just how evil you really are! (Burning Sun goes to attack again, but Tyrian manages to dodge the attack) Burning Sun: ! Daniel: Crap! (Tyrian moves past Burning Sun and charges toward Daniel) Tyrian: *Maniacal laughter* Daniel: INTERCEPT BURNING SUN!!! Burning Sun: Right! (Burning Sun charges back over and stands in front of Daniel to block him. The scene then cuts to Amanda landing away on the ground) Amanda: GNN!! Mercury: Heh. Not so tough are ya. Amanda: *Gets up* Don't underestimate me asshole! Unlike you, I don't need cheap tricks to beat you! (Amanda charges up again) Amanda: All I need is one good hit and you're done for! Mercury: You said that the first time. Amanda: Well this time I'm ready! Mercury: Well bring it on then. You won't be able to- (Amanda suddenly shoots forward) Mercury: !! Amanda: EAT THIS!! (Amanda rams her fist into Mercury's chest) Mercury: GRAH!!! Amanda: RAAAH!!! (Mercury flies back and slides on the ground) Amanda:....*Looks at her fist* Whoa. (Amanda looks over at Mercury) Amanda: Hey uhhh, are you okay? Mercury:...... Amanda: *Thinking* Shit I didn't kill him did I? (Amanda walks up to Mercury) Amanda: Dude? *Gently kicks him* Mercury: *Groans* Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts